1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoke alarms and similar devices, and in particular, to such devices that may be easily removed for servicing and reinstalled.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The smoke alarms now used in homes and businesses are difficult to service. In order to change or test the battery, install or reinstall the alarm, a ladder must generally be used. In addition, some knowledge of the mechanics of the smoke alarm is required. Smoke alarms may not be properly maintained because of the inconvenience and the lack of knowledge of the mechanical operation of the alarm. The elderly or disabled may be physically unable to service their smoke alarms.
The limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.